


Bearded Beast

by chynnawrites



Series: Surprise!! [2]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Inspired by a photo on Facebook and honestly, it's just straight smut.





	Bearded Beast

All I could think about since I came to the office this morning was going home to my husband. My beefy, beardy, amazing Sebastian and how badly I needed him again. Thankfully, I had no appointments to attend and my paperwork could wait until after tomorrow when he left for Atlanta again.

“Hey, Julie? I’m heading home.” I signed to my boss with a grin.

“Sounds good. See you next week.” She signed back, giving me a knowing wink and smile. I walked out the door and to our home, picking up a coffee on my way.

“Sebastian! I’m home!” I shouted, setting down my bags coffee cup. I started unbuttoning my blouse as I walked up the stairs, walking slowly as I heard moans coming from our bedroom.

I peeked my eyes through the crack in the door to see my bearded, muscular husband naked on our bed. One hand was resting behind his head and the other was lazily stroking his length. He eyes stayed closed and a stream of sunlight hit his body, reflecting on the slightly glistening skin of his stomach. His lips parted and his breathing became more labored, a simultaneous symphony and cacophony of moans and pants escaping those perfect lips.

I felt my own heat start to pool and opened the door quietly. I stood by the door, watching him as I stripped off my own clothes. I cleared my throat to get his attention and he pulled his hand away, his eyes flying open to see me.

“H-Hi.” Sebastian stammered. His cheeks and chest turned a brilliant shade of red as I looked him over, biting my lip.

“I see you and I are on the same page.” I chuckled and stalked over to the bed. “But it looks like one of us couldn’t wait.” I remarked and kissed him as I crawled next to him the bed. I buried my face into his neck, giggling at the way his beard scraped my skin.

“I couldn’t help myself, printesă. I kept thinking about last night. How beautiful you were. How incredibly insatiable you were.” He whispered before his breathing hitched. My hand wrapped around his cock and I kissed his neck, his body arching into my touch.

“Me too. ‘T’s why I came home.” I murmured and nibbled his earlobe. “I want you.” I purred, pulling my hand before laying on my back.

You have me. Always.” He crooned. He rolled over, his body hovering over mine and his lips pressed to that one spot on my neck that sent me reeling. I felt one of his hands ghost down my body before it pushed my legs open.

“Hard to tell who wants who more.” Seb muttered, kissing down my neck and chest. Two fingers slid into my center and the heel of his palm started grinding against my clit with the perfect amount of pressure. I couldn’t hold back the screams and I braced my hand on his arm.

I heaved and panted his name, mixed with obscenities and prayers. He looked up from his place between my breasts and met my eyes. His beard scratched the sensitive skin of my chest and the only thing I could think of was getting that beard between my legs. I bit my lip and dug my nails into his arm, hoping to get my message across.

“I know what you want, iubită.” He whispered, leaning up to kiss me before kissing back down my body. He finally put his lips against my inner thigh and I let out a long moan as the combination of his lips and beard on my skin sent me spinning.

“Yes. Oh yes.” I panted, reaching one hand down and tangling it in his hair. My body arched and he pressed down on my stomach to keep me anchored. His mouth locked around my clit and my head fell back against the bed with low groan.

“I love hearing you moan for me.” Sebastian whispered before licking my clit and then kissing my inner thighs. Alternating. Back and forth. It was pure pleasure and torture. Just like loving him. I felt his lips his curl into a smile as my hips rolled. My free hand grabbed one of the bars of our headboard as he looked up from his spot between my legs.

“Seb. I need you to…” I heaved and pulled his hair. He knew exactly what it meant and sat up on his knees.

“So wet for me.” He chuckled, lifting my hips and resting my ass on his thighs. He took his cock in hand and ran it over my folds, coating it in the slickness. “Might want to hang on.” Seb added in a low growl as my other hand reached for one of the bars. I was barely able to brace myself before his hips slammed against mine.

“Fuck!” I screamed, the impact shaking the bed beneath us. He sat for a moment as he rooted into me, looking at me with loving eyes. I knew why he did this and nodded, letting him know I was okay. I gave him a mischievous smile and lip bite. He started thrusting against me, his body slamming against me with a groan. I watched him turn from my tender husband to a lust driven beast and I loved every second of it. His nails dug into my hips and his eyes raked over my body with a hunger I rarely ever got to see.

His hips pounded faster into me, my body rocking against the bed. I couldn’t help but cry out as each thrust put a strain on my arms, my hands still wrapped around the bars of the headboard.

“Rin. Oh God.” He panted and leaned down to kiss me. His body pressed against mine and the rough hair of his beard scratched against my hyper-sensitive cheeks.

The pace and force of his hips had my body shaking. My eyes squeezed shut and I couldn’t see anything but the stars swirling. His words and body had me in a trance.

“Feel so good, babygirl. So beautiful.” Sebastian murmured and kissed me. Punishingly fast thrusts turned into erratic, messy ones. His hand reached down and started rubbing my clit. My body arched off the bed and my hips rolled against him, my arms stretched above me.

“Seb.” I panted, my trembling body pulling, pushing, and writhing against him. The bed creaked beneath us and Sebastian’s lips hovered above mine.

“Do it, printesă.” He whispered before kissing me. His hips moved again, harder and faster as I screamed for him. His face buried into my neck and his body shook against me as he started filling me with a groan.

Suddenly, amidst the passion and moans, the two bars that I held broke off the headboard as Sebastian and I rode out our highs. The wood snapped and our hands fell, still holding onto the bars as we laid connected. When Sebastian finally regained his strength, he rolled off me and pried the broken pieces from my hand.  

“Almost six years together and this is the first time we’ve broken furniture during sex.” He chuckled and kissed me, my body a heaving heap.

“Uh uh. Not true. We broke a lamp in a hotel room a couple years back.” I corrected him with a weak smirk and a giggle. I reached my hand under his chin and scratched it, getting a bellowing laugh in response.

“I love you.” He whispered and pressed his forehead to mine. Heavy eyelids and a lopsided smile greeted me when I opened my eyes. From tender to beastly to downright adorable. _And he’s all mine._ I thought to myself.

“I love you too.” I cooed and kissed him. “Let’s get some rest, sweetheart. We can go new headboard shopping later.” I murmured and pulled his head to my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair and soothed us both to sleep, knowing we were both smiling.


End file.
